Where is your heart?
by Crazy4Fantasy
Summary: When Sky realizes that her liason/discreate affair with Jack has left her with a precious gift. Every Character belongs to Melissa de la Cruz. This is just something i created based on her characters from her blue blood books. SKY&JACK STORY
1. Prologue

Where is your heart?

Jack's POV:

It seems too much has been left to say between you and me…

Why are you avoiding me?

We need to talk it through.

There's more to say…don't I get a word in this?

I know you love me. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. Why do you cry? Isn't this what you wanted?

For us to go on our own paths.

All I know is that I love you.

You say you love him, but that's not true.

You love me…I know you do!

So give our love on more chance.

If we fight it together we'll come out okay.

He'll Always Have My Heart

Sky's POV:

How can I tell him he's right. That he'll always have my heart. But doing so will cause him gravely. He'll end up like my mother in a deep sleep. Alive but dead to the world. I can loose him to that same faith. I must sacrifice our love for his better good.

Will he forgive?

I must tell him I don't love him even if it breaks my heart. I'll have to see him in Mimi's arms. Wishing he was mine. He'll always have my heart…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*This takes place little after Skye broke up with Jack at the Perry apartment.

SKYE'S POV

It's been two month's since I broke up with him. I've been trying to avoid him. At school I take the back stairs, at home I lock myself in my room or go out with Bliss and Ollie. I can't stand all the craziness of Mimi's bonding plans with Jack.

********

Two weeks ago during one of the Force's family dinners. Mimi announced that her and Jack will be getting bonded in about six months. Trinity and Charles cheered to the couple. I just looked at Jack…in about six months he'll be bonded to Mimi, his twin. And forget about me, all those precious moments we spend together.

I couldn't swallow. I felt like a fist was squeezing my heart and longs.

********

Back to today…

Ollie has been very patient with me. After I broke up with Jack I talked to Ollie.

He thought I had broken with Jack to be with him…but I couldn't do that to Ollie. So I explained how things were. That I loved Jack, but he has to be with Mimi, that I can't see him like my mother. In a coma, alive but death to the world at the same time. No I couldn't have that. I love him to much to do that to him.

I hoped Ollie would understand. I could only love him like the brother I did not have.

Ollie said that he understood. That one can't tell their heart to whom to love. But that no matter what he'll always be there for me.

I don't deserve him. He's to kind, I wish I could respond to his love, but I can't.

Today, I was going to go out with Bliss and Ollie. There was a new art exposition at the Met. They thought that it will cheer me up.

At 10:30 the front door bell rang. I grabbed my purse and my jacket. I was counting how much I had in my wallet when I walked out of my bedroom into the hallway when I pumped into him. He reached out to steady me. I flinched.

I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't looking," I told him.

"No harm done," he responded with an edge in his tone.

With that I walked down the hall to the entrance. Jack followed.

Two of his friends from the lacrosse team from school were waiting for him in the main living room.

I went to open the door; Bliss and Ollie were standing there waiting for me. Ollie leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, beautiful," Oliver said. I could feel Jack's gaze on my back.

Bliss rolled her eyes. "Let's go, before where late to the opening."

"Sure, I'm ready." I told them.

With that we headed out to Ollie's car.

JACK'S POV

I was in my room when I heard the front door bell ring. I wonder who it could be. I graved my wallet and keys from my bureau.

I opened my door and stepped into the hallway. That's when I collided with her. I reached out to steady her. She flinched from me, like if my touch burned her.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," she told me.

"No harm done," I told her.

I could not take my eyes of her. She was stunning in her tight faded jeans she kept from her shoot from the Stitched for Civilization campaign she did with Bliss, with a beige turtle neck and high-heeled brown boots.

But there was something different from her face that I couldn't pinpoint.

She walked down the hall to the front door to answer. I walked behind her. Using the excuse that some of my friends were waiting for me in the living room.

When she opened the door I saw that Bliss and her Red-Blood friend were at the door.

She greeted them, then stepped out and closed the door behind her.

I so wanted to go after her "boyfriend". And kill him with my own hands. But I know that she'll hate me if I did. And I can't make myself cause her pain.

Just the thought that she choose a human over me hurts. They don't belong together like she belongs with me. She's a vampire like me, she might be half human but she has greater powers than your full vampires.

She might think I gave up on her, but she doesn't know that I won't ever stop loving her. She is the sun that wakes me up every morning. I can't loose her, especially to that pathetic red-blood.

I'll fight until I win her back. She couldn't stop loving me. I know she loves me. She might deny it but I know. And I'll prove her wrong. There's away for us to be together. There has to be away to break my bonding with Mimi before it's too late.

SKY'S POV

The new exposition at the Met was breath taking. I wished I was sharing this experience with Jack.

No matter. I had Bliss and Ollie with me.

I was staring at a master piece when suddenly everything went blank.

OLLIE'S POV

I was standing next to Sky talking to Bliss when suddenly Sky fainted.

I picked her up fast and threw my keys to Bliss to bring my car around to the front. I was going to take Sky to my Aunt. Dr. Pat's office to get her checked. It wasn't the first time Sky had passed out. These last couple of weeks she hasn't been feeling great. But she did not want to go see my aunt, Dr. Pat.

She said it was nothing. Not to worry. But in the last two weeks she hasn't fed from my blood. Every time I mention it she gets queasy. I don't like the feeling of this.

So I carry Sky out to the front were Bliss is waiting for us. I place her in the back seat and climb right next to her.

While Bliss drives us to Dr. Pat's Office. I give my aunt a call to inform her that I'm taking Sky in to get checked.


	3. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me all credit and creations of the Blue Blood world belong to MDLC. I just borrowed her characters.***

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. Been a little sick, but here it goes. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to update ASAP;]**

Chapter 2

**Sky's POV:**

…I slowly gain conscience, where am I? Ooh I recognize that I'm in one of Dr. Pat's offices. How did I get here? What happened? Last thing I remember was been at the Met with Bliss and Ollie.

"Finally, you're awake!"

I turn my head around and notice Ollie standing by the door.

"Hi," I said. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, Dr. Pat will explain everything. I'll go and tell her you're awake."

Ollie exits the room.

A couple of seconds later Dr. Pat enters.

"Hello, Schuyler, that was a scare you gave your friends back there. It doesn't seem to be anything serious but I will still like to take some blood test. If your okay with that?"

"Sure, I'm fine with it."

"Okay, then I'll ask the nurse to take the samples and we'll have the results in two days. Make sure to make an appointment for the results. But for today only a couple of blood transfusions should do. So, I'll see you in two days. Take care."

**Oliver's POV:**

I waited outside in the waiting room with Bliss for Sky. After Dr. Pat gave her the okay we dropped off Bliss at her place. I insisted on taking Sky home myself. I don't want her fainting in the middle of the street. She's quiet the whole ride to the Forces.

I walked her up to the door.

"I'm okay Ollie, don't worry. All I need is some rest, and I'll be back as new."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come inside for a while."

"No, it's okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then."

I give her a kiss on the cheek and wait for her to go in…

**Jack's POV:**

I had the house to myself Charles was at work as usual, Trinity in one of her many functions, and Mimi was out with her familiar. As for Sky, she was out with her friends.

So I decided to sit in the living room and read one of my favorite books. The last book I passed under her door for her to know that it was safe to see each other in our apartment at the Perry Street. Little that I know it would be our last encounter before she broke my heart.

**It was a nice evening. I had decided to surprise her. I had my Jet ready for take off. I left her a note at our apartment to meet me at the airport.

When she arrived I could tell she was excited as I was. We got in the airplane, and gave instructions to the pilot to take off.

"Were are we going Jack?"

"Somewhere special, don't ask too many questions and relax. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, you silly!"

I bend down and kiss her; she's so cute when she's like that. Oh how I love her.

As we got closer to our destination I told her to look out the window. She gasps.

"Oh Jack!"

We landed in a secluded island.

"It's lovely, I like the weather." She tells me.

I could tell she's nervous.

"I bought this little cottage for you and me."

"Won't Mimi find out?"

"Don't worry. She spends to much money to notice anything."

She looks up at me and smiles.

I take our luggage up to the cottage.

Once where inside I give her a small tour of the place. The last room to go into is the master bedroom. She hesitates outside the door. I slowly open it.

I hear Sky gasp, and her heart rate excel.

There is white rose petals on the bed and around the floor. Red candles lightened-up around the room on every flat surface.

"It's beautiful," she whisperers.

"So you like it?"

"I love it, nobody's ever done something like this for me."

"I hope not." I said a little to fierce.

She turns around, raps her arms around my neck at kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Thank you."

She steps back, I place our luggage on the floor next to the door. She grasps her small luggage and steps into the restroom.

I strip down to my boxers and lay on the bed on top of the roses.

A couple of moments later the bathroom door opens slowly.

She stands there before me. I could tell she's a little shy.

But OH MY GOD!! She's beautiful. I can't describe her.

She's wearing a light blue baby doll. I didn't think she even own one, as she loves to wear layers and layers of close. (Although I don't mind her wearing to much close. That way she'll be all mine.)

She slowly walks up to the bed. Stops a couple of feet away.

"Do you like it," she whispers. Do I like it…oh yeah!

"You look lovely, Sky."

I get off the bed and walk around to her. I lightly place my hands on her waist. I skim her neck with my nose and she sighs as she leans back into me.

"Mmmhh…I'm a little scare Jack."

"Don't be, I'll be careful."

I slowly turn her around and push her onto the bed…***

I come back from my pleasant memory as I hear some noise at the door. It's Sky…oh, and her red-blood.

"I'm okay Ollie, don't worry. All I need is some rest, and I'll be back as new."

Did something happen to her?!

"Are you sure you don't want me to come inside for a while."

"No, it's okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then."

I hear the keys going into the lock. I grasp my book and pretend to be reading.

She walks into the house.

"Hey," I say.

She looks at me a little startled. "Sorry, didn't know anyone was home."  
"Yeah, the guys left a little while ago. Is something wrong?"

"Umm, nothing just a little tired."

"Okay, but if you need to talk to someone don't mind. I'm here if you need anything."  
"Sure, thanks."

She walks off to her room. But what happened to her today. Why was her red-blood so worried. I need to find out more.

**Sky's POV:**

Two days later…

I was sitting in one of Pat's offices waiting for my results.

There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. There can not be something wrong. Or could there?

Dr. Pat walks into the room. I can't read her expression. Is something wrong?

"I got your results back. Everything seems normal. Umm…Schuyler when was your last menstrual?"

"I think about two months…I'm irregular. Is there something wrong Doctor."

"No, but have you been sexually active lately?"

"Yes….

One week later…

**Oliver's POV:**

I don't have a good feeling about Sky's health lately. Something is not right. But she won't tell me anything lately. She's been quiet and not herself. I asked Dr. Pat (my aunt) but she won't tell me anything. She says she can't tell me anything about Sky's health because it unethical. But I know something is wrong. She's been different since her last visit to the Doctor's office. Is she sick?

**A/N: Don't forget to review. **

**The more the better and the faster I'll update.**

**Thanks again;]**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking long to update;] was sick; and wanted to get a couple of chapters drafted before posting. Also I appreciate all the reviews;]**

Chapter 3

Sky's POV:

It's been a week since I've found out. I'm happy but scared at the same time.

I'm thrilled to be pregnant because this baby is mine and Jack's, a blessing of our love. Although, I'm excited but I'm also scared. I'm too young to be a mother. I'm by my self. I don't have my grandparents or my parents. My father died before I was born, and my mothers been in a coma all my life.

I have Ollie, but will he understand? Or would he hate my child because it's Jacks.

Jack…

Should I tell him? How will he react? Will he be excited for our child? Or will he despise him? No, I don't think he'll hate him…she. Oh, I don't care if my baby is a boy or girl. Just the thought of my baby is all I need.

But Mimi? She could never find out. She all ready hates me. What will she do to my baby, if she finds out Jack is the daddy.

No, she can't find out. I must think of a way to protect my child.

Mine and Jacks…

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Because of my delay I'm posting Chps. 4&5 as a thanks for the reviews and your patience. Don't forget to review, I appreciate all reviews (good and Bad, they help understand what the reader wants and how to shape my story. if i need to make any changes. so don't forget to review. THANKS!!;])**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jack's POV:**

She's been acting different lately. What could it be?

If only she'll let me into her mind once more.

"Jack," Mimi calls.

Uhh…not again, I need to get out of here. I grab my jacket and ipod and head out of the house. I can't take another minute of Mimi's bonding planning. Just the thought…uuhh!

I head out to the park were I could be by myself. Away from the craziness of the house.

I find a bench and sit down. I plug my ipod earphones and turn it on. I relax for a while hearing my music. People are strolling down the park. A group of teens kicking a ball. A couple holding hands.

Sky…Sky is kind, loving, beautiful…one of a kind. And she's mine. I don't care that she thinks that she loves him. I know she loves me. She could lie to herself and to him. But she can't lie to me.

A couple strolling down the park catch my eye. They're pushing a stroller. A picture of what could have been between me and Sky. Could still be if she gave our love a fighting chance.

It can still be…I won't give up. I know my bonding with Mimi is getting closer, but there must be away to brake it. For me to be with Sky…my beloved Sky.

The sun has gone down. I think no one will be home now. Probably should head back.

"Hey gorgeous, where are u?" I text my sister.

"At the Block, want to meet me?"

"Nah…to tire, probably head in early."

"OK."

I head home hoping not to run into Charles or Trinity.

* * *

**Back at the Force residency...**

**(Sky)** What am I going to do? Should I tell him? Can he even help me, can anybody help me?

I'm so into my mind that I didn't hear the front door open. Someone walks up the stairs to the third floor.

There's a soft knock at my door but I don't hear it.

Who ever is at my door opens after knocking twice. Jack peeks in.

**(Jack)** Slowly she looks up, there are tears flowing down her face. But why is she crying?

**(Sky)** "Because I love you!"

Yes, I heard what he was thinking. He had his guard down which let me into his mind. But I can't have mine down. I don't know if I should tell him about the baby.

**(Jack)** She tells me and I freeze. Did I hear her right? Wait…was she reading my mind.

It took me a second to understand what she said. What!? She loves me? But she had made it clear that she didn't love me, that she loved her conduit, her familiar…Oliver.

Does she really love me and not him? Can it be true? Can she feel the same way that I feel for her?

**(Sky)** "Yes I love you! I never stopped loving you…never! I just can't see you there next to my mother in a hospital bed. I can't go through it again…not now that I'm…"

I take the last couple of steps between us. I reach for her. I slowly raise her chin up to cut her off and kiss her tenderly and passionately.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I've been dying to hear those three precious words from her lips.

That SHE LOVES ME! My Schuyler, My Sky!

We break the kiss to breathe. She looks at me with tender and love but theirs a hint of sadness too. There's no denying that she loves me, but she's sad. Can loving me hurt her so much?

I whisper "I LOVE YOU," smiling. She smiles back at me and a lonely tear runs down her cheek. I reach out and wipe it away.

She loves me! My Sky loves me!

I kiss her again, not wanting to let her go. Not now that she admits her love for me.

I love the feeling of having her in my arms again. Mine, she's mine.

**(Sky)** "Jack, I gotta tell you…"

Suddenly we sense someone at the front door.

MIMI…

Reluctantly Jack let's go off Sky, but not before a final kiss.

**(Jack)** "We'll talk soon."

Then he walks out of her room into his.

**(Sky) **He'll always be hers…

* * *

**Mimi POV:**

I sense Jack is home, and that abomination as well. I walk up to the third floor. Stop in front of Jack's room.

Take a deep breathe, no worries…

I open the door to his room. He's lying on his bed with a book. I walk in and sit down at the end of his bed.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, Mimi, just relaxing and reading a book."

Sure, there's something different about him. Something that wasn't there this morning, as I look at him closely I notice a glint in his eyes that wasn't there earlier this morning. Something happened that made him happy.

He has that look on his face, the one he only has for her. No this cannot be happening.

"So, tomorrow we have an appointment with the wedding planner."

**(Jack)** Great, can't she give me a break…

"Sure, at what time?"

"Around noon, don't forget Jack."

"No I won't, don't worry I'll be there. Now can you leave me alone, I'll like to get in bed now."

"Would you like me to spend tonight with you, Jack?"

"No Mimi, you know not till after the bonding."

"What ever," she said. Pretending that she didn't care at the end she always gets her way and this won't be the exception.

I could play this game. No matter, I never loose. Not then and not now.

She got up and left him, walking down the hall to her room. She paused in front of the abomination's room. She could hear her crying. Good, she thought.

Pretty soon she won't exist for him, only me. What does she think she is? Her precious mother was no competition for me nor will she be. This is just a phase for him. Just a way to deal with his demons. No matter we belong to the dark. He could try and reach for the light but he'll always come back to me.

We are meant to be. We are bonded…two halves of one.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sky's POV:**

It's been a couple of days since I told him I love him. We've snuck some moments together, a kiss here and there. But this wasn't what I wanted or needed. I needed to think of my baby first and for most. My baby is my priority, and I need to think of his/hers well been. Everything else is second to that.

Mimi has been demanding so much of Jack lately. Could she know? Does she suspect of my pregnancy?

I hope not. I can't imagine what will happen once she finds out.

I haven't told Jack yet. I tried a couple of times but there seems never to be the right time. I need to tell him soon, and do something. My pregnancy soon will start to show.

Today I had an appointment with Dr. Pat. A check-up on my pregnancy, and I wished Jack would be here with me. To be a part of our baby's life, through all the stages of the pregnancy.

So, now I'm sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Pat's office. I was going to miss my first class today.

The desk nurse called my name and directed me to an exam room. I put on one of those gowns they have at the clinics/hospitals. I sat down on and waited for the doctor.

A couple of minutes later she entered the room.

"Good morning, Miss Van Alen. Today, we'll do an ultra-sound and some more blood tests."

"Okay."

"Now lay back," instructed the doctor. She added some of that gel on my stomach. It felt cold.

_Pump, pump…pump, pump…pump_

"Is that…" I asked.

"Yes, those are your babies' heart beats."

_What!?!_

"Did you say babies?"

"Yes, if you look hear." Dr. Pat pointed at the monitor. "You'll see two forms."

My heart was beating too fast.

"Two babies, can…can you tell there sex yet, Dr. Pat?"

"No, not till you're at about five months."

Some time later in the day, at school…

**

* * *

**

Jack's POV:

The morning classes had finished and lunch was almost over. I haven't seen Sky this morning. She had left the house a little early. I wonder where she was. She usually never misses school.

Lately she's seemed different. Something is always in her mind. She's been so distracted.

**

* * *

**

Mimi's POV:

Everything is going to schedule. Jack's little affair with that half-blood is over. The preparations for my bonding are running smoothly. In a couple of months this whole fiasco will be behind us, and everything will be how it should be. Well, almost everything. That half-blood should never have existed in the first place. No problem. Soon she'll be out of my way. Someone's else problem.

Mentioning the bonding, what's scheduled for today.

Appointment with the designer for my bonding dress, hope he has better designs to present to me this time. I want my dress to be perfect. After all the trouble I've had I deserve a perfect bonding.

The date is set. I think I will like to have my bonding in a special place. I want it to awe the guest.

That reminds me I have to go over the guest list with the wedding-bonding coordinator.

My bonding has to be the best ever.

**(Jack)** uhh…Mimi and her petty thoughts. I can't stand her lately.

"Jack, we need to go over the guest list today. Also, did you get fitted for the tux yesterday?"

"Yes, Mimi. I went to Barney's yesterday, and you could decide over the guest list."

"Suit yourself," she replied.

**Don't forget to review!;]**

**Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions e-mail me. All suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. (Baby names, characteristics, etc.) Haven't decided on their sex, if they'll be both boys or girls or if a combination of both.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sky's POV:

After leaving Dr. Pat's office Sky had decided to stop at the imposing French-style palace located at the corner of leafy 101st and Riverside Drive which once she called home. When she used to live in with her grandmother, Cordelia Van Alen…who left this cycle after a Silver Blood had attacked her. Her blood wasn't drained. It is stored for when she will be called again in the next cycle.

(Twins, I'm expecting twins. Not little miracle but two. Two little precious beings created with love, and no matter what she'll do anything to give them a fighting chance. And that will one be possible by keeping her pregnancy a secret as long as possible until she can come with a solution to protect her children. Her's and Jacks.)

Once inside, she decided to go through the correspondence. There were a couple of bills which Heidi, the housekeeper, could take are off. A couple of charity invites, some sympathy letters about Cordelia's passing from close friends of her. And then there was a letter addressed to her, from a Jane Armstrong. The name sounded familiar to her but she could not remember from where. She opened the letter and read it:

Dear sky,

You might not remember me, but I do remember you. My name is Janine Armstrong. I'm your dad's sister which makes me your aunt just as Charles Force is your uncle as he is your mother's brother.

You might wonder why till now have I decided to get in touch with you. We'll this is not the first time. Little after your dad died and your mother went into coma. Your grandmother, Cordelia, prohibited any communication between you and your father's family. Which included me, your dad's youngest sister.

I tried to get through Cordelia that you had the right to be know your father's family, but she did not oblique. Blaming him for what happened to your mother.

Anyways, I recently moved back into the country, and heard of your grandmother passing away. My sympathy on her passing, we might not have seen eye to eye but I respected her and still do.

So this brings me to why I've decided to contact you. I did some research and learned that Charles has custody over you until you're of age. I'm 100% positive that your father and mother would disapprove of this. I was really close to my brother and now of the hatred between him and Charles and of your mother's falling-out with him. I don't know what caused that bridge between Charles and your mother but I know that she wouldn't want you anywhere close to him.

Enclosed in this letter there's a copy of your baptism and a photo. If you read the document you will see that I'm your godmother.

If you wouldn't mind I would like to get to getter and discuss the possibility of me fighting Charles over your rights in court. For a Chance to get reacquainted, if you do my number is included plus an address where you contact me.

Sincerely,

Jane Armstrong

Sky read the letter twice. She couldn't believe it. This could be the answer to her problem. Not the solution but an immediate way out, until she could resolve it.

She picked up the phone and called Jane…

The next morning…


End file.
